Diamond on a Landmine
by kirana44
Summary: Sometimes Ichigo forgets that with Rukia, he has to watch his step. IchiRuki oneshot.


Written purely because, whilst listening to the song ("Diamond on a Landmine" by Billy Talent), I thought "This suits the couple IchiRuki. So yeah.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. If it belonged to me, I'd be frigging rich/insane. And this would be on fiction press instead of . Come on, people.

P.S. Bloody love Streetcar Named Desire. Awesome play. Hope someone appreciates the reference. I also loved how I got Rukia's dialogue. But then, that's just me.

* * *

The sound of a door slamming could be heard throughout the house. Ichigo stood in his room, trying to dispel the anger that was rising in his chest. He tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't helping much.

"Dammit, what the hell is her problem? I try to be romantic, and she throws it back in my face! Dammit!" he growled between his teeth. A bouquet of red roses was scattered over the floor from when she'd thrown them at him. Ichigo was about to start hitting something when he heard a quiet knock at his door. Looking round, he saw Yuzu timidly sticking her head round the doorframe.

"Hey, I heard shouting. Were you…fighting with Rukia again?" she asked, knowing that it might be the wrong time to be asking. Ichigo sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, that was Rukia. I really don't get that girl! I went out and bought her some roses, thinking that she'd be happy, but then she's all like "Oh, so what is it you did wrong now?" and when I said nothing, that I just felt like buying her something nice, she didn't believe me! She then starts asking me stuff like "where were you after school on Thursday?" and "why did you take so long arriving to the cinema last night?"! So I got mad and…I lost it", he admitted, dropping his eyes to the floor. Yuzu went over and sat next to him and gave him a hug. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure she'll forgive you if you apologise! I mean, you're in love with each other, so she can't stay mad at you forever, can she?" she said perkily, unaware that Rukia probably **could** stay mad at him forever if she wanted to. Ichigo was painfully aware of this, but he just smiled and said "You're right, I really should say sorry to her". He stood up and, gathering the fallen (and slightly trampled) flowers, headed for the door.

"What do you mean, she won't see me?" Ichigo yelled up at Renji's window. Renji himself was leaning out of it, yelling at him in reply.

"Like I just said, she doesn't want to see you! You've really done it this time, Ichigo! You've really upset her, and now you think that a simple "sorry" is going to make everything better? You're unbelievable! Now, go away!" he bellowed before slamming the window shut. Ichigo, however, wasn't going to give up.

"Renji! Open the window, I want to talk to my girl! I need to talk to Rukia! Renji!" he yelled, loud enough that she would definitely hear him, even from inside the building. No response. He gathered up all the air he could muster and shouted with all his might.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAA!"

The window opened momentarily to allow a shoe to hurtle itself at Ichigo's head. He heard her voice call from in the room "If you think that "Streetcar Named Desire" crap is going to work, you've got another thing coming! So shut up!" with that, the window slammed shut for the second time. Feeling really pissed off, he threw the flowers at the window, grinning when they thudded loudly on the glass. He turned on his heels and ran, hearing Renji's loud complaints but not listening to any of them.

Now that all his aggression had been run off, Ichigo was overwhelmed by sadness and regret.

_I've really blown it now, haven't I? She'll never forgive me,_ he thought, feeling the beginnings of a storm in the air. What made it worse is that he didn't even know what they were fighting about in the first place. Did she not like the flowers? No, that couldn't be it, she liked presents. Did she truly think that he got them to cover up a mistake? If so, what did she think he did? He remembered her suspicion filled questions, and it all clicked into place.

_She thinks I'm cheating on her? Where the hell did that idea come from?_ he realised, annoyed at both her for thinking that and himself for not guessing. He sighed in frustration. _If that's what she was worried about, why didn't she tell me? Argh! Girls are so freakin' annoying_! he groaned inwardly. Spinning around on his heels again, he started to make his way back to Renji's house, when he heard a sound that froze his heart. A girl, crying her eyes out. Rukia. He swung round, and he spotted her sitting on one of the swings in the park he was standing outside of. Knowing that she might just run away at the sight of him, he leapt over the park gates and strode over to the swing set.

Standing directly behind her, he could see just how upset she was. She cried bitterly into her hands, delicate little sobs escaping her lips. Seeing her like this broke his heart, but instead of turning away, he grabbed the swing seat and pulled it towards him. Startled, her heard darted over her shoulder to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Ichigo, but before she could leap off the swing and run away, he shoved the seat forward, making her fly up with it.

"I see you've left Renji's house. How come?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Why, you…? What are you doing, Ichigo?" she yelled at him as he pushed the small seat again. His permanent frown deepened.

"It's rude not to answer when someone asks you something, especially when the person in question is your boyfriend. You needed time alone?" he guessed, pushing her again as she swung back into him. She looked even more scared and annoyed as she swung higher and higher.

"Yes, I did! Now stop it! I wish to be alone!" Rukia replied. Ichigo held his hand still and let the swing it, bringing it to a stop.

"So, what was it exactly that made you so mad? Did you…think I was cheating or something? What?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She gasped slightly, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"…I felt that…you were spending too much time away from me. Before I knew it, I started coming up with all these reasons as to why you were not with me. Is this what they call…jealousy?" she confessed hesitantly. Ichigo laughed softly, before kissing her raven hair.

"Silly. I bought those roses to make up for the fact that I've been too busy for you lately. I had no idea that you felt that way. And how am I going to know if you don't tell me?" he kissed her cheek, then whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know I hurt your feelings, and that was wrong of me. Forgive me?" She turned her head to look him in the eye, and smiled.

"I guess that I **can** forgive you this time…You might not be for fortunate next ti -" she said before Ichigo cut her off with a kiss. She closed her eyes and held him closer to her, before breaking away and smiling. She could see that he was actually smiling for once. Her own smile grew wider.

"How rude! You did not even let me finish my sentence!" she laughed when, hearing her words, his cheek twitched and he looked annoyed again.

"Well, don't you sound grateful? If I didn't know better, I'd have thought that you didn't like my kisses."

"Well, it is a good thing you know better then, is it not?" she said before gently and briefly pressing her lips to his again. Breaking contact, she stood up off the swing and took hold of his hand.

"I am sorry, too. I did not think I could have ever been so irrational. Do you forgive me?" she asked, knowing what his answer would be. He smiled again, and her heart melted.

"You know I'm going to say yes to that, Rukia. Now come on, I've got to go and buy you some new roses." She grinned as they walked off, hand in hand.

"Yes, that does sound very appealing right now."


End file.
